Project NSX
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: a boy with a torbled past and alove fpor racing comes to japan and joineds a team of all NSX drivers out for one thing to beat Project D...


**Project NSX**

im back and i chose to come back big as i could here was an old work that never relly took off but hopefully that will change.

* * *

Chapter 1:Troubled past 

It was a dark night in southern California at an Acura Dealership. Suddenly the Acura NSX-R inside the showroom of the dealership roared to life. Behind the wheel a 17 year old boy. The boy dropped the clutch on the NSX and drove strait though the glass window in front of the NSX setting off an alarm.

The NSX exited onto the highway headed for the docks but to the boys surprise a police blockade was setup in his way. The boy quickly exited the highway and tried to loose the police on the tight back roads of his home town using the NSX-R's grip to its full potential. Suddenly a police cruiser appeared in front of the NSX and slammed on the brakes. The boy franticly swerved and avoided the police cruiser but when the car started to oversteer around the next turn he lost control and the NSX smashed into a tree totaling the powerful supercar..

The boy was taken into custody. He was being charged with Grand Theft Auto, Evading arrest, and reckless driving. Not long after this day he was sitting in court waiting for a verdict. "In case # 37902 we the jury find Brain j. Stevens guilty of Grand theft Auto, Evading Arrest, and Reckless Driving. you are sentenced to 6 months in a juvenile corrections facility" His mother was there crying she was terminally ill with lung cancer and didn't know if she would ever see her son out of jail before her death.

For Brain it was a very long 6 months he got Import tuner magazines from his mother and he became very interested in a new style of driving called Drifting. He read it started in the mountain passes in Japan. He knew his father had recently moved to a place called Akagi in the Gunma prefecture of Japan. Nearing the end of his term with only 1 week to go Brain got a letter informing him his mother had died. He was able to attend the funeral a free man but it was still painful. He would be leaving for Japan in 3 days to live with his father who now had custody of Brain. Brain boarded a plane to Japan with what little he held dear to him and his laptop. He was able to watch Drifting clips while he was on his way to live in Japan.

Meanwhile in Akagi Ryosuke Takahashi was searching for info on a team of all NSX's when he ran across a police chase video from California in the United States. The thing that caught his eye was the title of the video. "Young Grip Ace captured" was the title and when Ryosuke watched the video he relised why the video was named what it was. The driver of the stolen NSX obviously had great natural skill but it was the name at the end that made him more interested. "Stevens isn't that the name of that gas station owner?" asked Ryosuke quietly. Ryosuke decided to dig in on this kid Brain j. Stevens. "So it would seem he will be moving to Akagi. That's lucky for me." said Ryosuke before shutting the links and exiting the room.

When Brian first arrived in Japan he arrived with money he had made by selling off most of his stuff back in the states. He would be arriving with about $5,000 plus what he had gotten in his mothers will. In total he was arriving with about $15,000 and no car. Brian began school soon after he arrived and was also working for is father at the gas station. He never made any real friends at school and all summer all he had was time to work and because of this he came out of the summer with an extra $5,000. he chose that he needed a car and went out to find a proper car for him he was about to turn 18 and he couldn't wait to hit the mountain passes which he would visit on the weekends during the summer to watch the races.. He went out to local car dealerships but couldn't find anything in his style and price range of only $5,000-$7,000.

He started looking at the junkyards in the area and eventually came across a Circuit Blue Pearl 1999 Honda NSX-T the car was a parts car but he was able to get it for only $5,400. The car was missing most of the suspension, its engine, and its body kit. But he knew that with the money he saved he could acquire the parts he needed. He bought the NSX and a motor from the junkyard. The motor he got his hands on was a stock 1999 NSX Type S Zero motor. He got the body kit from a stock 1999 NSX Type S Zero as well as its wheels. He had a custom suspension installed at a friend of his fathers place called E-Cubed tuning.

Brian now had a car with which to attack the passes but his first stop would be for some help in the ways of drifting so to help he decided to go to a well known hot spot for street racers. A bar in Tokyo owned my Chang of the former team known as Project S. As he pulled into the parking lot he saw a spot next to several other NSX's with several drivers gathered around the yellow one. He started to pull in but the noticed the spot was reserved and slowly backed out and headed on to find a parking spot. But not without getting the attention of the group of NSX drivers. "Did anyone else fell that aura around that kid?" asked Sakura.

"Yea I did." said Chang as he watched the NSX come to a stop next to a black R32 and a red 280Z. He saw a boy that couldn't have been older that 18 exit the car.

As the boy passed Chang called out to him. "Hey you could you come over here a minute" said Chang. The boy did as told and approached the group.

"What's your name?" asked Chang.

"I'm Brian."

* * *

ok so reafd and review give me your thoughts so we can get this thing going again. 

Signed SouthSideSlider


End file.
